fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Kisaigai
YET IN CONSTRUCTION - Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work. Thanks. /!\ MAYA WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS, BY ANYONE BUT MYSELF. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Maya Kisaigai (マヤ・奇才害), nicknamed Ruby (ルビー Rubī) because of her eye color while using her Feelings Magic, is a Fairy Tail Mage since she joined the guild in X784, after quitting Angel's Flight. She's the only survivor of the Red Night, and the penultimate representative of the Kisaigai clan. She lives under Hina Ushimako's roof and is a member of Team Natsu. Appearance Maya is a cute brown-eyed little girl of medium height and with slender chest. Her hair is short and brown, and it was even shorter when she was a child. Her skin is marked with lots of scars from her slave past. Her Fairy Tail mark is grey and on her lower back, like her former Angel's Flight mark. Strangely, she bears a very distinct likeness to Wendy Marvell, as they appear to have the same face and eyes. The first time she appeared, she wore a grey dress that was so torn that her chest and her private parts were almost exposed. Some holes were fixed with colored pieces of tissue clumsily sewn. Her hair was loose and poorly treated. Now that she's a Fairy Tail Mage, she wears a jumpsuit whose pants are opened like a dress on a black and white striped t-shirt. Her hair is tied in two twintails with blue ribbons and she wears tiny black polished shoes with socks matching with her t-shirt. Personality Maya is first seen as a polite, shy and reserved little girl, but she shows how determined and how kind she is when she's set free of Angel's Flight control. Very sensitive, she always cries a lot and tries her best. She's always seen with her hostress, Hina Ushimako, having a very good relationship with her. Like Lucy Heartfilia, she's one of the only guild members that don't get very excited about fighting and are quick to resort to violence as the solution. She's also very brave and would do anything to help. Quite mischevious, she likes to trick her friends by transforming into them, but she only needs a wig to look like Wendy. Maya loves a lot every member of her new guild and feels very grateful to them. When she meets someone that isn't walking on the right path, she confronts them with their own ideals, in hope they would evolve on their own and take the right way again. She also tries to stop domestic conflicts when she can. Despite her intelligence that allows her to recognize her toxic relationship with her brother, she is willing to defend his interests and will often encourage others to forgive him, to give him a second chance : since he was her only anchor in the hell he threw her into, she developped a severe Stockholm Syndrome towards Yerami. She's slowly detaching herself from him after having being freed, coming to realize how he isn't a good person. She is afraid of syringes and all types of needles in general, as well as knives and whips, causing her to cower in fear when seeing them drawn, probably due to the time she spent witnessing awful assaults of prisoners with such tools. Fire also terrifies her. Magic and Abilities Feelings Magic (感情魔法 Kanjō Mahō)' ':' '''Essentially a supportive Magic, it allows its user to return the situation to his advantage by manipulating his opponents' feelings. It's an hereditary Magic, which has been passed for generations in the Kisaigai family. It's invisible, but sometimes materialize under the form of a ribbon of a chosen color. The only cons of this Magic are the user's usage of his own feelings to manipulate the others, leaving him emotionless if overused. Its usage can be recognised by the red color of its user's eyes instead of his natural eye color. Maya always uses this magic for defensive purposes, hating to manipulate people and wishing to leave their emotions untouched. She assigns a color, a smell and a taste to each emotion, making her a real gourmet. * '''Sphere of Hundred Ribbons' (千のリボンの球 Sen no Ribon no Kyū) : Maya surronds herself of invisible emotional ribbons. Anyone that enters in contact with it will be suffering of a mild shock for a few minutes. * Ruby Ribbon (ルビーのリボン Rubī no Ribon) : She grabs the most visible emotional ribbon and changes its nature. The ribbon stays attached to the caster because the spell depends on his feelings. It is ineffective on another Feelings Magic's user or on any non-human creature. * Prison of Hundred Ribbons (千のリボンの刑務所 Sen no Ribon no Keimusho) : Maya attacks and traps her enemy in invisible emotional ribbons, keeping him from moving, in terror. * Emotional Link (感情的なリンク Kanjō-Tekina Rinku) : She ties an emotional link to her enemy, allowing her to track and to counter him in a radius of a mile. * Dance of Hundred Ribbons (千のリボンのダンス Sen no Ribon no Dansu) : Maya creates emotional ribbons that she ties to her wrists and ankles, but also under the form of confetti she throws around her, to sublimate her dance. It doesn't have any offensive capabilities since it was made to only be pretty to the eye. * Ruby Prism (ルビーのプリズム Rubī no Purizumu) : Maya looks through her fingers, which are forming a triangle, increasing the abilities of her red eyes which allows her to see more complicated and hidden emotions and feelings from further, and even to see the Red Thread of Fate linking the pinky fingers of her closest entourage. However, such use of her Feelings Magic easily drains her Magic and she can only use it for a short time. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) : Maya is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, having learnt it at early age in Angel's Flight's books, it is considered one of her specialties. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her twitails, her reddish brown coat and her big brown eyes. Enhanced Strenght : Most people ignore that the frail child hides in truth some natural strenght, since she only uses it in last resort. As a pacifist, she prefers to trick her enemies rather than using her brother's method of choice, brute strenght, to differ from him. She refuse to counter violence by more violence. Keen Intellect : '''Maya inherited from her father a great intelligence, which is very useful, would it be in combat or in her everyday life. As one of her greatest assets, she combines it to her two Magics to win against her enemies rather than counting on her strenght. Unlike her older brother, she knows how to use it in an efficient and fair way. Former Equipment '''Keys : '''Set of regular, rusty keys that opens her brother's Magic Sealing Handcuffs, but also her previous guild's cells. She used them to set Natsu free of Angel's Flight, and seemingly lost them after it. History Maya Kisaigai, third child of '''Sheïna Kisaigai and Kôsei Kuchiatarime, is born in X772 in her father's hometown, near East Forest. Very bright and cheerful, her smiles and laugh bring some joy in the house, making her parents hope she'll never be hurt by the misery of this world. Despite her exuberance, she is a calm and kind child, to her family's delight. Three years pass in utter happiness, during which she gets a little brother, Satoru. However, it wasn't meant to continue, as Kôsei dies during a mission, leaving his wife and four children to fend for themselves. In fear of being in debt, Sheïna immediatly takes her husband's job as a mage while Ikari, Maya's big sister, does the mothering. This crisis is aggravated by Yerami's sudden change of character, which pusses him to hang out late in sleazy bars. Two years later, as Maya's life regained a sense of normalcy, despite her alcoholic and absent big brother and lack of a mother, it is crushed by Yerami's return to their home with a pink-haired child. Before she could understand anything, her house catches fire and Ikari sacrifices her life for her to escape. She briefly glances to the town's inhabitants running away or trying to extinguish the fire, in vain, but forgets it when she sees a figure caught in the inferno. There, she recognizes the unnamed child and tries to help him, but is soon obligated to give up when the flames surronding him burns her. Finding her brother in the pandemonium, she asks for explanations but only obtain a cold, emotionless glance at her, before he knocks her unconscious and takes her to his guild building, along with the other kid. Maya later learns that the event she just survived will be called "the Red Night" by the newspapers. When she wakes up, she is tattooed with the Angel's Flight Guild's mark against her will, and forced to work as a slave for her brother's Master. During seven years, she undergoes bad treatment and torture as she is forced to do the chores and used as a punching ball by Yerami. Said brother sometimes feels nice enough to help her learn how to read and write, or to protect her against Halvor's humors. At some point, she witnessed Mina and Ann's arrival in the guild. While the first one stole her voice with her Voice Seal, because of which she needed to learn sign language, the second one, much more kind, once took the blame for her and thus started their friendship. Synopsis Angel's Flight arc Maya first appears next to Yerami, her big brother, carrying a rusty syringe on a metal plate on Natsu's cell's doorstep. Annoyed with her, Yerami pushes her in the back, almost resulting in her fall. Undisturbed by the gesture, she sits next to the prisoner, picks up the syringue previously filled with a greenish liquid. As Natsu starts fighting back to avoid being injected with the substance, Maya silently excuses herself for her actions with a sorry face she hopes he'll understand. As she finishes injecting him the liquid, tears running on her cheeks, she is cut short by her big brother's intervention, which sends her flying against the nearest wall and crashing without a sound. Soon, blood covers her torn clothes and forms a puddle while, slowly falling unconscious, she watches the stranger's pain and fainting. ... Relationships Timeline X772 : '''Maya Kisaigai is born. '''X774 : '''Satoru Kisaigai is born. '''X775 : Kôsei dies during a mission. Sheïna starts working to provide money to the family while Ikari does the mothering. Yerami meets Halvor Opsomer and become his right-hand man, creating Angel's Flight. X777 : '''Natsu Dragneel joins Fairy Tail and is kidnapped multiples times during the months following his arrival by Angel's Flight, resulting in what the Fairy Tail members will call his "Dark Periods". The Red Night kills the Kisaigai family and neighbourhood. Maya, the only survivor, is forced to join Angel's Flight as a slave. '''X784 : '''The main series takes places. Eleonore Mirai joins Angel's Flight, then quits it. Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Maya and Eleonore join Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar is excommunicated from Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel is captured, used as an experiment and knocked up by Angel's Flight, who is soon disbanded. Halvor Opsomer dies. Yerami and other members of his guild are jailed. Trivia '''Name meaning Maya comes from the hebrew "mar'yâm" or "myriam" which means "sea drop" or "psychic, fortune teller / lady". For once, it doesn't have anything to do with her personality, origin or whatever. I just chose this name for no other reason than liking it, since it's pretty common. As for Kisaigai, her family name, it's written with 奇才 and 害, which means "genius, remarkable talent" and "injury, damage". These two words doesn't have much to do with each other, but it made sense when thinking of the Kisaigais' life : they were gifted, but hurt because of it every time. (Also, it's because the first Kisaigai to be created was Sheïna, and back then she was just a basic copy of Sira Kizagai, but now I swear she's a completely different character.) Creation In the very first draft of Le Lourd Secret (which was a one-shot at the time), where the basic scenario was the same (Natsu gets kidnapped, is tortured, escapes but not as alone as he thinks), a character named Maya appeared. Back then, she was older (around 16 years old) and vastly different : unlike the actual Maya, she constantly picked friendly fights with Natsu, in hope to beat him, was a fire mage and used her Magic to rob the inhabitants of a peaceful village. On the contrary, she was already working where Natsu has been kidnapped and helped him to escape. I don't remember where I picked her name, but I recall that I removed her of the following versions, to reappear under her actual form in the nine chapters long draft of the same fiction. (You might wonder how many drafts they were of this fanfiction... Well, I'd say thirty or so.) Hidden meaning When working on what I subconsciously made my characters with, I came to an abrupt realisation : while Yerami is the reflection of all I hate inside of me, Maya is all I like. Her kindness, bravery, strenght against adversity, unfailing will to help even if hurt in the process was all I've always liked inside of me. While her brother lost himself in hatred by thinking the world was responsible for his ill-being, she prefered to think she was the problem and started working to improve herself. The fact that I like her doesn't mean she's without flaws. She is caught in a victim act, where she must suffer to relieve others of their pain, and blinds herself to the world's fault by thinking she is the one guilty, to the point of hating herself. But, as she is set free of her abusive relationships, she evolves into a less gullible self, who learns to recognize when it isn't her fault. She gains strenght and willpower to improve herself. She deserves love, and will have it for all of her hard work and kindness, and will even ease the mind of Hina with her bright smiles. Quotes * (To Hina Ushimako) "Don't worry. I'll take your curse and your sins upon myself, and you'll finally be happy. After all, a curse cancel out another, right ?" * (To Ann) "As long as you think it's the right thing to do, don't worry about anything. Fate will know how to reward you." * (To Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime) "Once, you were the big brother I loved, that protected me and saved me from the bullies... Now, it's my turrn to bring you back on the right path !" * (To Yerami) "Believe me, these wings of yours will burn and be your fall !" * (To Yerami)'' "I understand your anger... Dad didn't have to die so young... But you can't accuse the whole world of collution with his death ! This isn't the right way to deal with it ! Stop this madness, and let me show you how to forgive me, him, the world and yourself..."'' Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : * Mirajane Strauss → Magic & Abilities : Transformation Magic Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Angel's Flight Members Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content